Greatest Gift
by signaturesweet
Summary: To her it mattered not the rich design or expensive looking material.To her id didn't matter how great a use it would come or the looks of envy she would receive for there was far much more meant from his gift then it simply being a gift.
1. Missing Him

**I would suggest reading Final Farewell befor this story. The main idea behind this is to show Sesshomaru and Rin's life style after their seperation, and how they have coped with it. This chapter mainly deals with Rin and her thought so enjoy and don't forget to comment.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters**

It started out as any other morning in Kaede's village. With the men working in the fields, the woman tending to the children, and a pair of small hands beside hers helping pick the herbs. Yes, it had been over a year now since Naraku's defeat, and Kagome's absence.

Kaede looked to the young girl beside her, and noted how well she was doing picking the good herbs from the bad. Rin had been under her care for over 6 or 7 months now, and neither one of them have seen Sesshomaru since he last left Rin with her.

In the beginning she expected for for him to barge into her hut and ask for Rin back, or even simply take her away. Kaede was prepared for any confrontation she would one day have with the dog demon. She always thought she would find Sesshomaru speaking with Rin somewhere in the outskirts of the village, but that never happened.

Rin was almost always by Kaede's side. Sometimes she would go and visit Miroku, and Sango. Other times she would go and meet with Kohaku after he had returned from his training. She was thankful for all of there help in making the girl feel welcome in a strange new village.

Kaede was also thankful that Sesshomaru stuck to their agreement, and did not make his presence known to Rin. She was not sure if he was just watching the girl from afar, but Inuyasha had mentioned how he never once picked up on Sesshomaru's scent since the day Rin was taken under her care.

"Lady Kaede, will we be needing anymore of these plants," Rin asked, which brought Kaede out of her thoughts. "Nae child, I believe we have enough for now". The pair picked up their baskets and supplies, and heaaded back to the village.

Rin had adjusted to her new life a little more each day, the smile and laughter was even brought out most of the time. Although, it was the first three or so months that were the hardest. The girl just didn't seem to want to do anything but stay in the hut, and hide herself from the rest of the village.

Of course Kaede was worried over the girl's condition, but it was a delicate time for her after all. So, for the first couple of weeks she gave Rin her space. Especially at night, when Kaede could hear the sounds of silent weeping coming from the poor girl.

It wasn't all horrible though, despit the child's lack of smiles and laughter. Rin ate when it was time, she even helped with the meal. She aided Kaede with the herbs , and helped out in the garden. Sleep was probably the hardest thing for the girl, but she managed.

The only problem was that Rin did not want to go anywhere else, unless she was instructed to. For the first few months that it how it was, but the girl's mood lightened the day Kohaku came back from was the first time the two saw each other since Naraku's defeat. Kaede remembered how Kohaku offered to take Rin out to the village, and show her around.

"Have you seen Kohaku lately," asked the priestess.

"No, not since he left last month, but Sango says that the longer he is gone means the stronger he is becoming". Rin remembered the first time she saw Kohaku after her life began in the village.

Even after everything that has happened, Rin was glad to see Kohaku again. She had missed her friend, so decided to go with him when he invited her to walk around the village with him. They didn't do much but simply talk, and Rin was grateful that he never asked her why she was in the village to begin with.

They talked about his training and how his sister was coming along with her pregnancy. There were a few times Rin was even given a few chances to feel the baby kick, which brought her back to the days when her mother would allow her to feel her little brother through her stomach. Suddenly Rin awoke from her day dreaming when a voice called out to them.

"Well you two certainly look busy," came Sango's voice, as she walked up to them. In her arms were her and Miroku's twin daughters, and both of them were fast alseep. The infants were only a few months old, and Rin could remember the day they were born. It was the first good memory she had while being in the village, and her day dreaming led to that day.

~Flashback~

_During the walk with Kohaku, they both were suddenly called out by Miroku. He went straight to Rin and asked her to fetch Kaede, for his wife was going into labor already. Rin did as she was told, and went to find Kaede. Meanwhile Kohaku followed his brother in law back to his home so he could support his sister._

_Rin found Kaede in the hut, thankful that she didn't have to search no where else, and soon they were both rushing to get to Sango's side. When they both made it to Miroku's home, they found a very greenish looking Kohaku outside the door, and the scene almost made Rin laugh until they heard a scream from the inside._

_They rushed in to find out the rather girly scream came from Miroku, who was holding onto Sango's hand. "Hunny, not so hard," Miroku pleaded, forgetting his wife's strength sometimes._

_He would of said more if it hadn't been for the death glare he was recieving from her then, and he wasn't even flirting with anyone too. He gave that up the moment they married, so why was she so angry with him now._

_"It was your lust that caused this," Sango said hauntingly. Her eyes holding both pain and anger, and she gave her husband's hand another hard squeeze. Now that was not fair, thought Miroku, for she was just as much to blame as he was. Once he saw Kaede at the door he immediatly let go of his wife's hand, and rushed to his saviors._

_"Please help me, I mean...her," he cried out as he ran to them. Kaede chuckled lightly at the monk's actions. _

_"Rest assure, your wife is in good hands," she said, and motioned for Miroku to leave as she made her way to Sango. Rin watched as Mirou closed the door behind him, so as to give them priavacy_.

_Kaede went to Sango and whipped her head with a cloth. "Yae are strong, everything will be fine," Kaede said sofly, as to comfort the pregnant woman._

_"I don't think I will ever want to do this again," Sango said, which made them both laugh a little. Knowing fully well that this birth was the start of many more to come._

_"Listen well Rin, for I will need yae help," Kaede told her. "Me," she answered worriedly. "What can I do," she had never delivered a baby before, and when her mother gave birth she simply waited outside with her father and brothers._

_"There is plenty yae can do," with that Kaede pointed to the empty tub by the corner of the hut. "Fill that tub with warm water quickly, then I will need yae to bring some fresh sheets and plenty of towels". Rin hurried and did as she was told, and hoped that she did everything correctly. Once everything was set up Kaede mentioned to Sango that it was time to push._

_Rin watched curiously from the side lines, it was definintly a sight to behold, even if it was a bit disguisting. She thought that if Kohaku and Miroku were there, they both would of fainted by now. _

_Suddenly Rin spied a head of somesort, then arms started coming along with it. Soon a pair of legs joined in, and much to her surprise a baby had just entered the world._

_"Very well done Sango, it is a healthy baby girl," Kaede said happily, then motioned for Rin to help her clean the infant in the warm water tub. As Kaede stepped away Sango's cry of pain came again._

_"Sango," Kaede cried as she went back to the woman. Rin was left to hold onto the crying baby, then she heard the monk's voice from outside. "Lady Kaede is everything ok," he was only answered with another cry from Sango._

_"Sango," Miroku and Kohaku cried out as they suddenly entered the hut. Although, the site before them only left them falling on their backs and completely knocked out._

_"This hardly be the time," Kaede shouted to them in panic. She looked to the source of their defeat, and what she saw surprised her. A small head was seen trying to make it's way into the world. Another one, Kaede stated. Sango let out another painful cry and Kaede immediatly went to work again._

_"Rin, bring some more of the ailments and sheets," Kaede said, as she saw Rin gently place the first crying infant into a basket where it would be safe._

_"But Lady Kaede, that was all the medicine we brought, and I can't find anymore sheets," Rin aswered quickly, panic beginning to set into her as well. Kaede held a worried look, all the sheets were either wet or coated with blood, they needed more for this baby. Plus Sango needed medicine to calm her down, but she never expected a second infant so Kaede only brought enough for one delivery. _

_"Nae, with those two out, we have but only one choice", Kaede said as she turned to Rin. "You will have to return to our hut and fetch more medicine and sheets". _

_Rin knodded her head and quickly left the hut, and ran faster when she heard Kaede tell he to hurry. The distance between the two huts was certainly not short, and Rin hoped she was in time. If anything happen to the baby, there would be no else to blame besides her lack of speed. She just had to hurry, she thought. _

_She had nearly ran the half way point, but she was already out of breath. Plus she still had to run the way back. Her forehead began to sweat and her legs started to heat up. She thought she would never make it in time at this point._

_All of a sudden a flash of white came to her sight, and for a few seconds she thought her heart was gonna explode at the sight of seeing her Lord again. Of all times too, she thought._

_ALthough, it was not him._

_Instead, there stood Inuyasha with his back turned to her, his white hair fooling her. He turned around, and in his hands were the medicine and sheets. Beside him was Kirara and Shippo, both scrunching there noses. It must be all the blood from birth, she thought._

_"What are you waiting for, here," Inuyasha said as he handed her the supplies. "I can't stand the smell, I could pick it up all the way from the forest, but I also heared everything," he said, as he turned his back to her again._

_"Can you handle the run back," he asked. She simply nodded and bowed her head in thanks as she tuned and again started running to Miroku's hut._

_When she was out of sight Inuyasha started backing away from the village to avoid the smell, and took full notion of Rin's dissapointed face. "She must of thought I was him," he thought. A certain bastart coming to his mind._

_"That be fast," Kaede stated as Rin barged in with the supplies in hand. Kaede started getting to work again. _

_Soon Sango's cries of pain had subscided, and the only cries were that of yet another healthy baby girl. They did it, Kaede thought, as she handed both crying infants to their mother._

_Sango sighed in relief that it was all over, and as if father instincts took over Miroku suddenly awoke to the sounds of his crying children. A huge smile formed his face as he happily shouted out the word "Twins"! _

_Kohaku's eyes opened at the shout and awoke to find his sister and brother in law huddling together with their two babies. Kohaku smile was identical to the smiles that had formed on the new parent's faces._

_"We can't thank you enough Lady Kaede," Sango said._

_"Aye, but the one you should thank more is young Rin here," Kaede said, and Rin automatically turned red from embaressment. If Inuyasha had not made it to her, she would probably not of made it back in time._

_"Well actually," she started out, but was interupted by a voice at the door._

_"Yeah I saw her running, if it wasn't for her you may only have one baby alive there," Inuyasha said as he walked in, reliefed that the smell of blood was no longer so strong. Rin was about to speak in protest, but he gave her a look of disaproval, and she only knodded her head._

_Suddenly Shippo came and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, along with Kirara who went by Kohaku's side. "Oh wow, look there are two of them," the kid fox stated, as the whole gang huddled around the newborn infants._

_"Thank you so much for your help Rin," Sango said with a smile on her face. "This couldn't of happened without you"._

_Rin looked at her happy face, then at all the smiling faces in the room, and suddenly she found herself smiling too. For the first time since she and her Lord parted ways. Though, she wasn't entirely sure is it was a real smile, or just something that occured becasue of everyone elses happiness. Either way, she thought, she smiled. _

Flashback~

Rin looked up to the night sky, the memory of Sango's first birth was indeed a happy one. After that a smile came more natural to her, and she found that laughter was easier to bring out as well. Still though. she wasn't sure if she smiled because she was truely happy, or it just seemed like the thing to do. Either way, after that she started walking around the village more, and with the help of Kohaku she even made a few friends.

Ever since bandits murdered her family, she always saw humans as nothing more then murderous thieves. To add on, the way the villagers treated her when she lost everything, it only made Rin detest her own kind even more.

Though now, she didn't see to much of that in this village. The people were nice for the most part, just average ordinary humans. Sometimes Rin wondered what it would of been like if she lived here as an orphan, would she be treated badly like her other village.

Rin honestly didn't know, but what she did know was that there were still bad humans out there. Bad humans that come after innocent people in the middle of the night and kill everyone they can just for the sake of money and goods.

Rin looked from the sky to the village huts, and saw how everyone was ready to rest for the night. She saw one of her friends heading into the hut with her mother. Her friend waved at her happily.

She was glad the village children were kind to her, at her old village most parents didn't want their kids to play with her because she couldn't speak. There were even times she was accused of being possed by a demon. She was looked down upon by something she couldn't help.

Rin waved back to her friend as she headed inside. Rin remembered when the village children first saw her, the first thing many of the girls asked is where she got her kimono from. Rin did notice how most of the village girl's kimonos were not as colorful as hers was. Most were usually just some dark color such as red or brown, much like the kimono she used to wear before she recieved her colorful orange creme checkered one.

And the ones that did hold a lovely color of yellow, or pink were just simply that color. Rin's kimono was simple, but it's checkered multie color design left all the village girls to look at her in sheer envy on how she could afford such an expensive looking kimono.

Rin remembered how she didn't answer any of there questions though, because all they did was remind her of who gave her the kimono in the first place. She remembered running away from the children then, and finding solitude in the forest nearbye to cry her eyes out. The next day she met up with them again, and after a good apoligy they invited her to some games. That is how it has been since, she thought.

Her eyes reverted back to the glow in the sky. There it was again, she thought. The moon had tooken the shape that reminded her so much of her Lord. Everytime she stared at the half moon she always saw his face in the sky, the memory of him looking down to her before he left was still so vivid.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin muttered to herself, forgetting completely that Kaede was also in the hut. The old woman heard, but said nothing as she simply began stirring the stew.

Rin tended to speak the demon Lord's name from time to time, and she knew nothing she could say would ever stop her from doing so. After some time of hearing it, it soon got to the point where she didn't even hear it at all.

Rin wasn't one to lie, not even to herself. Even after so many months have passed, she still missed Sesshomaru terribly. That fact for sure couldn't fool Kaede.

For so many nights, Rin used to cry silently to herself when Kaede fell asleep. Though the priestess found out very soon when she noticed how Rin's head support pillow was always damp, almost every time she checked. There were even times the girl would whisper Sesshomaru's name in her sleep, and Kaede could only hope that her dream ended soon.

Of course Rin finally ceased her nightly crying after some time, though Kaede was sure she still heard the girl whisper the names of her previous companions every once in a while. Rin muttering Sesshomaru's name was something she did just about every time the half moon was out. Kaede found the girl to be very much like Inuyasha. Both could hold there usual face and emotions, but deep down it is ovious there hearts were not as they should be.

"Come along and eat child," Kaede said, motioning for Rin to leave the window. The two usually discussed there day to each other, and Kaede soon found out just how talkative the girl could be. Yet tonight the meal was enjoyed in silence, it wasn't of anything rare though.

"Tell me child, what is on yae mind," Kaede already knew, and she hoped that the question didn't cause the girl to cry that night. No tears were seen though, and Rin simply held a look of surprise. Kaede never did ask her questions when she knew it involved Sesshomaru, but she knew now was as good a time to talk with the girl about it.

Maybe, Kaede thought, if they were to talk about it more. Then maybe Rin would miss him less and less, it will only bring better happiness to the girl if she did end up forgeting about her previous life traveling with demons.

"Yae are thinking about Sesshomaru again, aye," she asked, and Rin's eyes went from Kaede to the stew bowl in her hands. "There be nothing wrong with that child, but keeping yae feelings inside be not good for the soul". Rin just kept looking at her meal as she listened, then finally spoke.

"I miss him," she said quietly, her eyes never leaving the bowl. "Sometimes... I miss him so much, I just want to run away to find him again...or hope that he would find me".

"Nae, don't be foolish, yae know as well as I that in doing so yae will have accomplished nothing more then getting yae self in danger," Kaede said, and Rin only knodded her head. She knew that which is why she never did it.

"I want to see him Lady Kaede, even if it is just one more time," Rin felt like she was about to cry, but forced the tears back. It was the first time she was able to talk about her feelings involving her Lord. Needless to say it wasn't easy.

"I know young one, but right now it be best to just keep adjusting to this new way of life," Kaede told her. "This village is safe, and there are many things here that can be essential to yae own future," she said. "What is best for right now is that yae keep living yae own life, and let Sesshomaru live his".

Rin only answered with a yes, and her bangs shielded her eyes from view. She honestly didn't understand why she could not see her Lord, Kaede never gave her a good reason. Although, her mother taught her to respect her elders so she did, and did not argue with her caretaker. She had a feeling that maybe she would understand when she was older, because right now she had no idea why it was essential for her to stay in a village.

"Do...do you think he misses me," she asked suddenly. This time it was Kaede who was surprised over the question. She figured she already brought the girl down enough, so her answer to this question was crusal.

""I have lived a long enough life to figure out many people, and understand what course of actions they will take, and why," she started out. "Though Sesshomaru be the kind of being I have yet to be able to understand, and it is my lack of understanding that leads me to not knowing the exact reasons behind his action, not the next course of action". Kaede looked into Rin's young eyes. She hoped the child was able to understand her explanation, but the girl wasn't even in her 10th year so Kaede couldn't blame her if she didn't.

"Rin, I can honestly say I do not know what Sesshomaru is feeling, I cannot answer yae question child". Rin only gave a small smile, as thanks for trying, and she soon began finish up her already cold stew.

After there meal, the two cleaned up then set up there beds to soon call it a night. Kaede was awake throughout most of the night, and thankfully she heard no sounds of crying. Though just as she was about to fall into sleep she head the girl's dreams cause her to whisper an all to familiar name. Kaede simply sighed and driffted to sleep.


	2. Thinking of Her

**IMPORTANT: The main scene in this chapter is to forshadow a story I have already planned to write, and will be posted in the future. I know it seems like a random spot to put it, but its just the way the chapter ended up. The whole meaning of this story however is still circled around Sesshomaru and Rin, I just wanted to add a little something so show of the plans I have for Sesshomaru's next adventure. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha characters**

In a distant area, far off from any village, a fiercy battle raged between the ocean's great dragon beast, and the great Lord of the West. Sesshomaru had heard that the ocean's waters had been acting up lately, and made it his duty to inspect things himself. His travels led him to a smaller island beyond the main land, in order to come face to face with his next opponent.

He wouldn't consider the beast easy, nor would he dare see him as anything difficult. The great water dragon had been to these areas before, and Sesshomaru remembered hearing of his father once battling a monsterous creature from the sea.

Although, as Sesshomaru figured, the beast must have escaped then, if it was back now. It's speed was definintly an issue, especially under water, but Sesshomaru would not make the same mistake his father made. It would end here and now, he thought, as he reached for his bakuseiga.

He wasn't one to rely on his sword all the time, not when his claws and poison would be enough. The only time bakuseiga was drawn was when he was out numbered, so it was a bit frusterating that he had to use his great power against this one opponent. Although, he refused to have this monster escpae his grasp. There was no need to have another insignificant battle with this creature in the future, if it can easily be avoided now.

With one swing of his sword, a raging wave of detructive energy shot out. The beast's body was disinigrated in bakuseiga's blast, along with half of the island. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sheathed his sword, overall satisfied that he would not have to do battle with the annoying creature again.

"Magnificent victory Master Sesshomaru, that dragon never stood a chance," Jaken said, as he left his hidding spot from behind a huge boulder. "There has not been a battle lost yet Sire, I say onward to your next victim".

Sesshomaru simply ignored the imp, and turned to end up walking all over poor Jaken. He should of learned by now to never stand in Sesshomaru's way, or he would literally get the boot.

"Not a battle lost yet," Sesshomaru thought. What, did the toad honestly believe that there will come a time when he would lose a battle. Ridiculous, he would put not even one demon in his catrgory of threat.

The closest one was perhaps Inuyasha, though without the tetseiga he was worthless. If the brothers battled on claws and power alone, Sesshomaru was more then positive he would have the half breed pushing up daisys in no time. Whether or not Inuyasha transformed made no difference, a half breed was a half breed.

Just as it was with Naraku, he could try to become as powerful as he wanted. Yet no matter what, Sesshomaru saw him as nothing more then a worthless being made up of rejected demons. He considered Naraku to be even more lower than any half demon.

He lost track on how long it's been since Naraku's death, and didn't even care anymore. It was a thing of the past now.

Yet it had been edleast 7 months or so since he left Rin in the priestesses care, and that was something he couldn't exactly get himself to forget about.

In the beggining she was like a disease spreading throughout his mind. Almost everything seemed to remind him of her. The river, the birds, especially the flowers of course. Even the sun reminded him so much of her, it was warm just as he remembered her to be.

For the first few weeks he didn't travel far from the village, he even had to speak with Inuyasha to keep quiet on his presence. He never got to close to the village to actually see Rin, but even at his far distance he could still catch her scent, which meant that she was edleast alive.

As the weeks went by though, he found that Rin's scent gradually began to change. Of course it would, he thought. The girl went from sleeping in the forest and picking flowers, to sleeping in a man made hut and picking herbs, her scent did change some. Though it was not unrecognizable, it still held the scent that was uniqually Rin.

Part of him detest the idea of her running away to find him, and yet apart of him actually wanted it to happen. Overall he knew it was best that it did not happen, even with Inuyasha there she could still get into danger.

He explained once to Inuyasha how his reason for being so close to the village was merily to scout the area for any suspicious looking demons. Though perhaps instead, it was just to make sure Rin would not do anything so foolish as to run away, or perhaps could it of been that having her scent so close was in a way comforting . Of course if anyone was to ever question him, it was always the first explanation he would of given.

"Oh wait for me Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken cried out when Sesshomaru took flight, heading away from the destroyed island and back to the main land. Sesshomaru swore if he hadn't of been for that loud screeching torturing his sensitive ears, he would never of slowed down some to allow Jaken to hitch a ride on his fur.

Rin hardly ever screamed, only when she was in danger. Her cries were nothing compared to his vassel's though, for when she screamed he automatically rushed to her. When Jaken screamed he was either ignored or beaten sencelessly.

Sesshomaru was not really one to lie, only when the truth hurt his pride would he find a different reasoning behind his actions. Though despite his pride, he would not lie in saying that he did think of the girl often, even after so many months have passed.

After a certain amount of time Sesshomaru picked up the scent of Kohaku in the village. The boy was hardly ever of any concern to him, but yet something always led him to look after the young slayer as well. Could it of been that if anything happened to Koahku, Rin would of thought less of him for not trying to save her friend. He tried not to think of it that way, no emotions that a human would have torward him, should ever affect him in such a way.

After Kohaku's scent came into the picture, that was when Sesshomaru made the desicion that it was time to take his leave for good. The boy would definintly be better help to Rin then he could, Sesshomaru thought. Also to make matters even better, Sesshomaru could start to pick up on the scent of woman's blood. He could also hear the slayer woman's voice, and if he could hear it at his distance then she must of been in pain.

Sesshomaru didn't have to think to know what was going on, looks like two more scents would be added to the village very soon. He knew the smell of blood would only get worse it he stayed there. Even his face would scrunch up just a tad if he contined being so close to the village, he had to go.

Inuyasha, Kohaku, the monk, the slayer, the priestess, he thought. She would be safe there, for the sake of all their lifes she better be safe. That was the last time he found himself anywhere near the village.

Sesshomaru found his feet touching the main land once again, and he heard Jaken land face first into the sand that surrounded them. "Good to know we will soon be away from this accursed sea water, where to next Master," Jaken asked, after having his own fierce battle with the claws of a hermit crab that was trying to pinch the life out of him.

"Hmm," was the response he got, which was typical of his master to do. Sesshomaru started walking along the shores of the beach, the sea water was actually a pleasent smell, edleast to him it was. He honestly didn't know where their journey would lead to next, something was bound to come up sooner or later though. It's how it always was.

Suddenly the ocean water started to stir again, the waves became more frantic. Sesshomaru could sence the danger, and prepared himself for what was to come. What he saw didn't surprise him in the least, it was yet again another water dragon. It was much smaller then the previous one, and it's demotic power was nothing compared to the previous one either.

Sesshomaru leaped into the air, prepared to let his poisonous claws do the work this time. Although, all of a sudden the beast began to change frorm. A whirl wind of demontic power swirled around it, and Sesshomaru recognized the action. It is the same as when he switched forms.

Just as he suspected, a human like form of the beast appeared. Though it was no wonder the dragon's power seemed so weak, for the demon was very old. Not just old, but badly wounded too by the looks of it.

Sesshomaru had a feeling that the old dried up demon would not last too much longer in this world. So, he retracted his poison claws, and simply stared at the old man as he began walking slowely to shore.

"I... can not thank you enough young man," he managed to speak out, bits of blood coming from his mouth. Sesshomaru gave him a puzzled look, what was there to thank him for.

"Explain youself," Sesshomaru said. The old demon only walked only a few steps until pain shot through his whole body, and he collapsed a few feet from Sesshomaru. Jaken quickly made his way to the fallen demon. "My Lord has asked you a question, now answer at once."

"Be silent, Jaken," Sesshomaru said as he made his way to dying creature, and stood beside him. This old demon had not much longer to live, the last thing he needed was to be yelled at.

Much to Sesshomaru's surprise, the old demon began to speak. His eyes were still closed, but he was consious. "Young man, I witnessed your victory over that dragon earlier," he said calmy, his eyes still closed. Sesshomaru listened closely, of course he wasn't able to catch the scent of the old demon before. With all the sea water, he couldn't smell anything but salt.

"I must thank you again, you see that dragon used to be apart of my people, but...with power needing to be such an nessesity for some, he betrayed us and slaughtered over half of his own kind to gain the clan's power". The demon paused to cough up more blood. Sesshomaru was listening, but didn't care to much of what the old demon had to say. He wasn't sure why he hadn't left his side yet. Curiousity perheps, but the last time he was curious over something left him one companion short.

"His speed," was all Sesshomaru said, and the old man chuckled at the younger demon's wise observation. "Yes, killing his own people just to obtain the power of speed...a coward he was for not relying on his own strength, although...I see even then he was no match for you". The old demon said, then began coughing up more blood. "You are very strong indeed young one".

"I made it my duty as the elder of the clan to go after the traitor, I would of died either way so I decided to try and go honarably". "As you can see my battle with him was not a good one for me,...but now I am able to rest in peace knowing you were able to defeat such a formidable foe".

"I would like to think my fallen people have been avenged, all thanks to you," the old demon finally opened his eyes, and looked to Sesshomaru. He suddenly let out a gasp, and Sesshomaru gave him another puzzled look.

"That...that mark...," he said, than sniffed some through his nose. "That scent...tell me young man...what kind of demon are you"?

"What kind of question is that you old fool, Lord Sesshomaru here happens to be a great dog demon," Jaken spat out. The old man's surprised look never left his face. "Dog (cough cough) dog demon...no..no that can't be your kind was wiped out long ago," he said. The old demon's breathing became ragged and soon he was struggling to breath.

This time Sesshomaru's face held it's own version of shock. "What do you mean by my kind wiped out," he said in a rather harsher tone then he meant. Though the old man did not answer his question, he simply stared at Sesshomaru as if he were staring at the gates of heaven itself.

"That mark...that scent...even your name," he said ragidly. "Sessh...o...maru...you...look just like him (cough) it's that moon...it's all (cough) just as he was...your him," he managed to speak out, but it was all to much to handle. Sesshomaru just stood there as the last breath of the old demon was let out.

Now the demon Prince wanted answers more than ever, did he reminded the old demon of someone? He couldn't figure out who exactly, Sesshomaru did carry some resemblesences of his father. He was his son, of course he would look a little like him. Though apparently that old demon never met his mother, for most of Sesshomaru's looks came from her, especially his moon shape birthmark.

Just as the demon died, Sesshomaru drew out tenseiga, he would have his answers soon enough, he thought.

"Look out Mi Lord," Jaken cried, as a giant tidal wave came crashing down to them. He dodged the massive wave, and Jaken jumped on his fur. By the time the wave subcided the old demon's body was no where to be found.

"The old demon is gone, my Lord did you know him," Jaken asked as they landed. Sesshomaru didn't bother to go look for the body, for there was no way he could pick up on it's dead scent with all the water. The old demon didn't even give his name. Needless to say the demon Lord was rather confused at the moment.

"No," he answered Jaken, as he left in the direction of the forest. If that old demon couldn't give him answers, he think he might know someone who can. She was the last persoon he really wanted to see though. He took flight into the air, heading to an all to familiar castle.

"Why Sesshomaru, I didn't know you cared to see your mother that much," the great Lady stated, as she looked to her son standing on the castle grounds in front of her.

"Tell me, what favor do you need to ask of me this time," she asked, loving to tease her son so.

"What information do you have on a clan of dog demons," he said, getting straight to the point, and not letting her usual teasings get to him.

Her face became serious at that instant. "Where did you hear of such a thing," she asked.

"That is beside the point, is there such a clan, or not," he answered, just wanting to get this annoying curiousity out of his head already.

She turned her head to the sky for a moment, a habit he found himself to even do when there was a serious question at hand. "There is no such clan," she simply answered, yet Sesshomaru found it rather hard to believe it was as simple as that.

"How do you know of this," he asked, thinking she might be hiding something, which she tended to do almost all the time.

"It only makes sence," she answered back. "Your fatherlost his family at a young age, and I was removed from mine at a young age to learn to become a proper Lady of this castle". "With your father's passing, you and I are the only full fledged dog demons that I know of, well besides that half demon".

She looked from the sky to her son's eyes, the eyes that resembled more of his father's than hers. "If such a clan were to exist, I certainly do not know anything about it, not to many dog demons are seen around these parts". "Sesshomaru, even you should know this...whoever told you such a ridiculous thing must of been losing their mind".

Sesshomaru considered her statement for a second. The old demon was old, far to old to be thinking clearly. Also, he thought, he was badly wounded. Who was to say that one of those injurys wouldn't be to the head, it would certainly cause the old dragon to say some ridiculous things.

"Hmm," he said as he turned from his mother, and started walking back down the stairway. "That is all I need to know". He decided to leave it at that, as far as he was now concerned he never even spoke with the old demon.

"Where is that little human girl," she asked suddenly. Sesshomaru felt like a huge weight had just been added to his body. That's why, he thought, that's why he didn't want to confront the woman. He should of know she was bound to ask of Rin's absence, but he owed her no explanation what so ever.

"I see, so she died again did she," she said, and Sesshomaru could feel his anger begin to slip. "I figured you would learn your lesson the first time just as you always have," every word from her mouth was said without any emotion at all.

"Actually my Lady," Jaken said, stepping in for her knew his Lord's anger was building up. "Lord Sesshomaru made the wise desicion of leaving Rin in the care of humans so that she may be safe". Jaken hoped his answer would satisfie the Great Lady, and keep him from recieving any thrashes to his head from his Great Lord.

"Hmm," she answered. Like mother like son indeed, thought Jaken. Finally she spoke, "So I went through all that trouble to save the girl after you make such a fuss, and in the end you end up throwing her away". Jaken's eyes went wide at her comment, oh his Lord was angry now.

"Silence," Sesshomaru said, he cared not if it was disrespectful, he ruled these lands not her.

"Come now Sesshomaru, it is just like your childhood toys you would throw away after you found them a bother to keep," she said, not caring is her own son was looking down on her.

"Thats not it my Lady, for you see Lord Sesshomaru did not leave the area near the village for a while," Jaken said, butting in.

"It was only just a few months ago now that he left, and since then we have not been anywhere near the girl".

She looked to her son's back, then to the imp. "Sesshomaru, is what this little demon here saying considered true"? Jaken couldn't believe that she still refered to him as "little demon". She really did not intend to rememebr his name after all.

His silence was her answer, and of course she knew what it indicated. "Well you made such a fuss over her, I hope you are edleast able to see her". Again he gave no response, and again she could pick up on his silent answer. "I see, well what do you intend to do to see to it the girl doesn't conclude that you abandoned her".

Jaken couldn't believe it, she was reading his Lord like a scroll. Even after centuries of servitude, he still could not pick up on his master's silent treatment. Yet here was Sesshomaru's mother reading every silent sound her son gave as if all her answers were written on the back of his head.

Her actions even surprised Sesshomaru some, how did she know that one of his most thought topis were of Rinthinking that perhaps he had abandoned her. Then again, he thought, how did she know that he was indeed sad the day Rin died at the castle. She knew his every thought without him even having to speak it. Something not only she, but even Rin learned to pick up on.

"You know," she started out. "When your father was gone for year long trips, he would often send me unique gifts that he would recieve from his travels," she said, thinking of her late Lord. "It was just one of the little charming things that he did, and in return I would wear or present the git when he retuned to the castle for whatever reason," she said, memories of her and her son's father coming back to memory.

There was no love, she knew that. It was just an arrangment that was made for them at an early age of their lives, she was mearly there to produce a strong heir. A strong heir that would be groomed from birth to one day take his place as the ruler of his father's lands.

She did give birth of course, both their pure dog demon blood created a beautiful son, much to her Lords satisfaction. Although, despite him seeing her simply as the mother of his heir, there were times that he had charm.

She always thought demons couldn't love until the news came of her Lords human lover. She was not devastated, simply shocked, and she harbored no ill will torward the mortal which was more then she could say for her son.

What happened simply happened, and since there was no love there was no hurt, but of course the Great Lady would never forget her Great Lord.

Besides, her greatest treasure, wheather he liked it or not, was standing only a few feet from her. The proof of her her and her Lord's bondage, giving her the silent treatment just as he had done when he was a young child.

"Im sure if you did the same, it will leave the girl happy, and you satisified," she said calmy. Sesshomaru thought about it for a while.

A kimono. he thought. It certainly wasn't a bad idea, even he noticed that before she left, Rin's kimono was getting shorter and shorter each day.

He thought that it has been perhaps over a year now since Naraku's defeat, and in that years time of course she would need a new one. Her current one must be to her knees or so by now. He did consider of what the priestess had to say about his actions, but she only said it was best for him to not see her.

The old woman never mentioned anything about a gift. Sesshomaru found his lips forming a small smirk, he found a way around the woman's deal. A way that did not go aginst anything she said, and that would keep Rin from thinking she might of been simply "thrown away".

A part of him almost thought it was a bad idea. Usually mothers would be the ones to get children their new wardrobe, the only other time was through the process of courting. Usually when a young man decides to court a young woman, he would offer her fine gifts such as kimonos, and other goods.

Sesshomaru could feel the heat rush to his cheeks, and he looked down. He had never courted anyone, nor did he have plans to now. He just simply...he just...he thought. He couldn't believe he was studdering even in his own mind, this was not Lord like.

He simply just refused to see Rin in any peasant rags, he had a good feeling the priestess cold not afford the richest of silk, or the finest of sewing done to make Rin a proper kimono. There was no way, he thought, that he would see Rin wear the dark dull colors that some peasant village girl would wear. There was no way he would ever see her in a dirty dark kimono, much like the one he saw her wear during there first meeting.

No, he thought, Rin would wear kimonos that reflected her personality. Bright and colorful was what she was going to wear from then on. He would need to find a proper shop though, to find the finest silk. Then find a good seamstress, or maybe simply find a kimono that was already made and done. Either way, he thought, he was gonna need money.

"A gift huh," he said, as he tuned around and walked past his mother to head inside the castle.

'Where do you think your going, money doesn't grow on trees you know," she said teasingly, if there was something they always had access to, it was money.

"Neither do kimonos," he replied, and she gave him a sharp glare back.

"Such arrogance, jut like his father," she thought as she looked up to the sky again.

Just like his father.

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I do not own any characters my ideas are simply that, ideas. **


	3. Worth the Cost

**AN: I had every intention of making this the last chapter, although I didn't realize how long it ended up being. So I shortened it up and so I ended up with this short chapter, but keep reading for the next chapter is already in the process of finishing. I honestly have no idea where Sesshomaru got any of Rin's kimonos from it's never stated. I just thought it would be fun to have the aristoctatic Lord walk amongst the beings he detests, for the sake of his precious Rin.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuaysha characters.**

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru is sure taking a long time, I can't believe master would stoop so low as to walk amongst the filth of humans," Jaken thought, as he stood on the outskirts of a seemingly large human village. After Sesshomaru retrieved what he needed from his castle, both him and Jaken set out on finding a well known silk shop.

Jaken knew what his master was planning, his Lord didn't mention it, but the moment Jaken heard the jingle of money he knew it must of had something to do with Rin. Who else would his Lord spend his worth on, certainly not Jaken himself. They traveled to a distant village that was overlooked by a fine castle.

The castle was no where near as big as Lord Sesshomaru's castle, but for a human to rule it, it was a decent size. Such a fine castle, meant only the finest and richest items must be held in there. Looks like another expensive kimono for Rin, thought Jaken.

Meanwhile in the village down below.

Nausiating, Sesshomaru thought as he walked casually along the village. With all the smells of food, sweat, and especially the human scent, he couldn't help but feel a turning in his stomach. This will be the last time he decides to play it safe and walk instead of fly.

He knew the castle above had guards that could easily spot him, and the cries of "Flying demon!,flying demon!" would certainly not bring him any closer to that silk shop.

"Such pathetic fools," he thought. Do these humans, casually minding their own buisness, not know that silver white hair was not a common thing amongst their kind. Apparently not, for besides the occasional looks from women, it seemed that hardly anyone really noticed him.

If he were any less of a serious man, he would of laughed at their stupidity. He was crossing his arms so his sleeves were covering his clawed hands. Yet his hair color, his eye color, his fur, his marks, even his pointed ears, nothing seemed to get the point across to the humans that he was a demon. If he had decided to bring Jaken, then maybe a riot would stir up, but he chose not to and it was for the best.

At first, he thought it would be a bit risky to walk freeling amongst their kind, though none so risky as simply flying above for them all to see. Then, perhaps they would see something inhuman about him, he thought. The only looks that he got most were form the young woman.

He couldn't tell at first if it was the look of fear or not, but after each girl's face turned a shade of pink the answer was pretty obvious. Sesshomaru honestly didn't care if there faces were pink, purple, or green. He could care less what they thought of him. He had only one thing on his mind right now.

He supposed he could of simply used the fine silk from his own castle, who knows, perhaps he would of found a kimono in there to his liking that he could of given to Rin.

Although, he could already hear his mother lecturing him on how its's only a gift is the giver buys it, and a bunch of other ridiculous nonsence circling around that. He wasn't one to put up with being lectured, it was just one of the privleges that woman held for giving birth and raising him, is he would even call her actions raising.

Sesshomaru spotted the shop where he could smell the scent of silk and thread, and soon he was only a few inches from the door.

It was larger then any regular size hut, and he could tell by the outside look that it was in better condition then any ordinary hut as well. With that castle being so near, Sesshomaru knew that a shop of fine silk had to be close. Such a shop would certainly hold materials fit for high standard, he thought.

He stepped into the shop, and his eyes met that of the shop keeper. It was nothing more than an elderly woman at an old desk. She almost reminded him of the old priestess with her posture and long grey hair.

"Is there something you need," she asked when he walked over to her desk. When she looked up she noticed his armor and weapons, and automatically bowed thinking he was a warrior from the castle.

"Forgive my disrespect good sir," she said, as she bowed further. "Is there something that I can help you with".

Sesshomaru didn't complain about her bowing to him, didn't make much of a difference to him if she did or didn't. He just wanted to get what he needed and leave.

"Im here to purchase new material for a kimono," he explained, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain anymore.

"Well as you can see this shop has a wide variety of fine silk and materials," the old woman said, as she pointed to all the silk and goods that adorned the shop.

Sesshomaru noticed that when he walked it, one side of the store was for peasent wear. The simple designs that the working men of any village usually wore. The other was full of fine rich silk only those of high standards could afford, and that was the side Sesshomaru paid most attention to.

There were quit a few varieties to pick out. Silk in every color and design was presented to the dog Lord's eyes. He had the money to buy it all if he wanted, but one would do for now. Which one though, was the question.

He wanted something between the value of simple yet extravagant. His eyes roamed each color of silk, and found that just about every color or design would easily suit Rin. It was going to be a tough desicion, he thought. The white silk he saw did strike him some, for white was the color for royalty, and not too many people wore it like he did.

Rin was not meant for that color at the moment though. He knows of her assistance in the gardens, and of the simple labors she does such as leaning to cook and gathering was out of the question, but perhaps red, or yellow, or pink? Sesshomaru stared at the many fine layers of silk for a while, till the old woman reverted his eyes back to her.

"New wardrobe young warrior?" she asked. "I don't see why, you wear some of the finest silk I've ever laid my eyes on".

"I need a kimono to fit the size of a young girl," he said, and the woman was suddenly taken back.

"Oh, forgive me I didn't know," she said bowing her head again. "I will gladly sew the kimono to your satisfaction if you like?" she asked, and was answered Sesshomaru's "Hmm".

"Very well, I will need to know the height and size of the girl," she said, and this time is was Sesshomaru that was taken back.

Why did he not think about that before. He honestly did not know Rin's actual size, and how else was this old woman going to get the kimono to his satisfaction. He knew simply putting his hand at a certan height from the floor wouldn't do.

He was already sickened by the smell of humans in this village, now he had to go all the way to Inuyasha's village to take a good guess of Rin's height. To top it all off, after leaving that human filled village, it was back to this one. That was much too many human for one day. How tiresome, he thought to himself.

He would do it though, there was no need to keep Rin from her gift becasue of his foolishness. He should of been prepared.

Just as he turned torward the door the woman's voice shouted out, "Hey you, put that back this instant". Sesshomaru looked to the source of her yelling, and found a young girl trying to get away with stealing a kimono that was on display.

Sesshomaru took a few steps to the door, he honestly didn't care about the little thief, his main goal was the door. Apparently that was not what the girl thought, for when she saw him head in her direction she immediatly dropped to her knees, and presented him the kimono she stole. Her head hung low in defeat, and she apoligized over and over agin, the fear of punishment upon her, but nothing came.

Sesshomaru did not bother to look at the girl, but it was the kimono she was holding that caught his eye. He took it from her hands and examined it for a moment.

It was a a purple lavender striped kimono, the stripes held the color of purple then went to a lavender kind of color next. It was definintly unique, Sesshomaru thought, and what drew his eyes most to was the butterfly designs on it.

The look only brought his mind back to the days when Rin would try to catch those pathetic insects, it was amusing to say the least. He then looked at the size of it and concluded it was bigger then the one she had now, but not to much bigger. If she couldn't fit into it now, she would definintly grow into it.

This was the one, he thought, he payed far to much attention to this kimono to simply reject it now.

He looked to the girl still on her knees in front of him, her head now bowed to him.

"You hold a liking to this," he asked her.

He knew the kimono satisfied his taste, although he wanted for it to satisfie Rin's just as much. The girl bowing to him looked no younger then Rin, perhaps a bit younger, he really didn't care. If the girl was willing to go so far as to steal it then it must be appealing through her eyes. If she liked it, then Rin would certainly like it as well.

He left the girl before she even got a chance to answer his question, and he made his way to the old woman at the desk.

"Im sorry to have to say this, but this kimono has already been purchased by the Lord of the castle," she said, and Sesshomaru gave her a look of disaproval.

"If you would like, I can have another one made," she said reassuringly.

"How long," he answered, his patience growing thin.

"Oh, at the most two to three weeks". Sesshomaru gave her another look of disapproval, that was to long for him to wait.

He put his hand inside his kimono and brought out a large bag full of coins, and the old woman's face lighted up. "That is quite a large sum you have there young warrior, but I must decline for this kimono was made for a young future maiden of the Lord".

Sesshomaru presented her with yet another large bag of money, larger then the previous one. The old woman couldn't believe how much money he was presenting her, far too much then the actual worth of the kimono.

"Please young sir do not tempt me any more...I...," he cut her off my taking out the final bag of money that he had in his possession.

The old woman looked in disbelief at the amount of gold coins that were spread throughout her desk. Sesshomaru had enough money to buy the whoe store if he wanted, which is why he had so much in the first place. If he couldn't decide on what material, then he would simply buy the whole stock and make a plan from there.

"I believe this is enough for the kimono, and for many more I plan to purchase in the future," he told her, he did indeed plan to return to the same shop in the future. The silk and kimonos were on fine quality, yes he would return for Rin's sake.

"Do we have a deal," he asked, and the old woman couldn't help but only knodded her head slowely. Part of her was joyed at the sum she made, another feared at what the Lord of the castle would say.

She started looking for something to put the kimono in. It was useless though, for Sesshomaru was already out the door and heading away from the shop with Rin's new kimono in hand.

Just as he left he felt a few spilled coins fall from the sleeve of his own kimono, but paid no attention to them. He got what he wanted even if he was a bit rattled that he paid far to much then it was woth.

He looked up to the sky, and thought, then why was it that the thought of Rin smiling was enough for him to think that it was all worth it.

He felt his sleeve being jerked suddenly and turned to see the young girl from the shop again. She held out her hands and was giving him the coins he had dropped. He looked to the girl, then to the money she held out to him in thanks for not hurting her for stealing.

He said nothing to her at first, and only stared at her. She looked filthy and smelled worse, and her wardrobe was tattered and full of dirt and stains. She...looked alot like Rin when he first met her, he thought.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned away from her and took flight in the air. The girl's eyes widened, not just for him letting her keep the few coins he dropped, but that fact that the man before her just jumped into the air and started flying away.

The shock was so great she fell back on her rear end, and for a moment she was compelled to shout out monster.

Then she looked to the money he decided to not take, and she could only smile as she got up and shouted a thank you into the sky, which of course Sesshomaru heard.

**This is a short chapter I know, but the next and hopefully last is already finishing up, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please comment. By the way I know the kimono is the manga is different, but it would of been hard to describe, so i described the one from the anime as best I could. **


	4. True Smile

**AN: this is the last chapter of this story and Im already in the process of making a new one. One thing to consider is that there is still no romance between them, im not that much into lolicon, but I don't see them as father/daughter either. So there romance will spark that in time when I make Rin older. Please enjoy! **

"Tell me, how exactly do you plan to approach Rin, my Lord," asked Jaken as they traveled through the forest surrounding Rin's village.

"I don't," he answered simply. After all, he knew seeing her then leaving her, will probably ruin all the progress she was making in getting on with her life without him. All the tears he smelled the the first couple of weeks while staying near the village, he didn't want her to go through that again.

He looked to the gift in his hands, he hoped the gift would keep her progress going, and yet at the same time let her know that he hasn't simply forgotten about her.

Apart of him had no idea why he was doing what he was doing. He shouldn't even be anywhere near the village, he should be getting onto other important priorities in his life. He should let Rin live the life she deserved to live...a life without him.

Apart of him thought that, the prideful, aristocratic, stubborn, angry part of him which he once thought was all of him. How was it that Rin was able to make him see different.

Another part of him didn't want Rin to end up forgetting about him. Even if it was for the best that she lived a normal life, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't be apart of it.

"Or perhaps," he thought, "is it that I have no control on being apart of her life." He pondered that question and realized that the only reason that he couldn't see her was becasue of that old priestess. If there was one thing Sesshomaru hated almost as much as defeat, it was being told what to do.

Who was that old woman suppose to be, his mother. Even his own mother couldn't tell him what to, even if she did have a way of making him do it anyway, much to his dislike. Other than that, no one told him what to do, it was all his desicion. He didn't have to say yes to the preistess's request to leave Rin with her, he chose what was best for his ward back then.

Then the old woman has the gaul to tell him face to face that he cannot see Rin. Did she intend to see to it that the girl forgets about him, is that why she told him not to see her? No, he thought, he refused to play her little game.

Sesshomaru didn't know what the old woman's intentions were exactly, although he would not see to it that Rin should easily forget about him like he assumened Kaede hoped. He would bring Rin gifts regularly, he already made that desicion at the silk shop. Yet he would keep to his word that he will not see Rin.

He wanted to show that woman just who she was dealing with, someone that could play by her rules and yet still win the game. She never once said anything about a gift, and even if she told him not not to bring one now it was too late.

Sesshomaru paused near the stone staircase, and down below those stairs was the hut that Rin shared with Kaede. He already made the decision not to be seen, so he decided to be a little less dignified for the moment and leap into one of the trees.

From the high branch he had a fairly good look at the hut, and by his scence of smell he could tell that no one was in it at the moment. He supposed he could just go in and leave the gift, simple enough.

Although frankly, he had just about enough of the being near another village, the last thing he wanted was to be in another hut. It was Rin's scent in there true enough, but that old woman's scent was not something he wished to smell at the moment.

Yet it was for Rin after all, so he would just have to hold his pride in for just a few seconds while getting the gift in that hut. Then suddenly he heard Jaken's tired voice from behind him. The imp finally made it to his master's side after a rough climb up the tall tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru whats the point of hidding up here, wouldn't it be much easier just to go down to the hut," he said, completely out of breath.

Sesshomaru gave a look of annoyance. Of course if would be much easier, but any villager could easily spot him. He didn't exactly blend in with his white atire, and he had enough of the human stench. "Did you hear me Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said.

Sesshomaru looked at the small imp ready to take his anger out on Jaken for annoying him so, until an idea struck his head. "Lord...Sesshomaru...," Jaken said, with a sence of fright in his voice as his master looked at him peculiarly.

If any of the villagers had paid any attention to the sky at that moment, they would of noticed a small green dot being flung into the air and soring high only to land painfully next to Lady Kaede's hut.

"He could of edleast warned me," Jaken thought, the kimono Sesshomaru handed to him completely clean for Jaken knew if it got dirty he would suffer a punishment far worse then being flung onto the ground.

Sesshomaru watched from afar as his servant scrambled into the hut, something to the feeling of relief washing over him at the thought that pretty soon no more human stench for a while. Of course it wasn't Rin's scent that disguisted him.

For some reason her scent was still in his category of comfort, but the sweat of working men, soiled scent of dirty children, and the women Sesshomaru didn't even want to think about, it was all vaial to his sensitive nose. The half breed's scense of smell was that of a half breeds, Inuyasha will never know the pain a true dog demon goes through when it comes to foul scents.

Thinking of his brother, Sesshomaru made sure that no scent of Inuyasha was anywhere to be found. If that fool were to spot him he was sure to tell the priestess, or perhaps ask why Sesshomaru was there in the first place which was none of his business.

For some odd reason he didn't pick up his brother's scent anywhere, it went as far as the field where that mysterious well stood, then it suddenly vanished. It didn't matter though, as long as he was no where near him, Sesshomaru thought.

Then another scent entered his nose, and he knew the scent all to well. It was Rin, she and the priestess were on their way back to the hut, and Jaken was still in there. If Rin saw Jaken she would surely look for him too, but the thought that made his blood boil the most was the thought of Rin thinking that it might be Jaken that went through all the trouble of getting her the gift.

He was the one that digrated himself by walking amongst humans, he was the one that paid the large sum of money to even get the kimono. He was the one that thought of the whole plan, if Jaken was going to recieve any gratitude from Rin...Sessomaru wasn't sure if he would be able to contol his anger any longer. He would get down there and personally hand Rin the gift if he had to.

"What is he doing in there?" Sesshomaru thought.

Jaken put the his finger to his lips, savoring the taste of the thick liquid that coated his finger. He has never tasted stew before, and the moment Jaken put Rin's kimono on the floor, he couldn't help but taste a sample of the delicious smelling food boiling over the fire.

He was just thrown into the air and landed rather painfully to the ground for the sake of Rin, so he felt that he deserved a small prize. That prize being Rin and Kaede's home cooking, Rin was rather good at cooking simple foods such as fish and mushrooms, so it only made scense that her cooking continued to improve.

Suddenly he picked up on Rin's scent, and started to panic. His first and only thought was getting out of the hut before the girl were to see him, he would certainly get it from his master if that happened. Jaken started to scramble away as quickly as he could, and soon he was out the door.

Sesshomaru noticed Jaken finally outside the hut, and was about to rush the imp so they could take their leave. Suddenly he picked up on another scent, and it was of neither human nor half breed.

It was a demon, and it was heading straight to the village at a fast pace. Seems like another blood thirsty weakling, thought Sesshomaru as he cracked his knuckles and prepared for any confrontation that was to come. Suddenly he was hit with the thought "Rin".

Meanwhile a young girl and old woman walked down the dirt path leading to their home, after a long day of tending to the wounded and calming evil spirits. Both couldn't wait to get home and eat their awaited dinner.

"Miroku, Sango, and their young ones should be back tomorrow," Kaede said. "I only hope soon tommorow, for the monk's spiritual powers are far more effective then mine." Miroku and Sango took their children to visit with Miroku's master Mushin a few days ago, the old man had yet to see the infants so the family of four took a small trip.

It was a small treat for them, though without those two things were quiet and Kaede's spiritual powers only went so far. Kohaku and Shippo were still off training, and Inuyasha went off on his own somewhere, though Kaede was able to take a good guess where.

"I don't know about yae child, but this old woman could sure use some well deserved rest," Kaede said, and Rin giggled in response.

"Yes me too, I..huh...," she stopped in mid sentence, and looked up to the forest that grew over the hills. What was this feeling, she thought. It was as if she was being watched.

"Ses..sho...ma..ru," she whispered quietly. Could it really be, she thought. Yet she pushed the thought aside, not wanting to get herself excited over nothing.

"What was that child,"Kaede asked. "Oh, it's nothing I just...," though Rin was cut off as the ground began to shake.

"What this be I sence," Kaede said suddenly, and at that moment a giant water serphant demon came bursting from underground.

The ground cracked and shook which sent Rin and Kaede both to the ground. "What manner of being are yae?" Kaede shouted, getting her cross bow and arrows ready.

The entire serphant's body was black in color, with dark purple spots running all around it. Though what stood out most was the demon's three heads, each looking as similar as the next with venomous fangs to match.

"We came following the scent of the dog demon, where is he?" they screeched, acid dripping from their mouths.

"Dog demon?" Rin said, her thoughts leading to the one person she could think of.

"I be sorry to have to tell yae this, but the half demon Inuyasha is not here. Though I suggest yae leave before he returns," Kaede shouted as she aimed one of her arrows at the slithering demon.

"Half demon?" one of the heads shouted. "Do not dare mock us, the scent was that of a pure blooded dog demon, not some half demon," another one of the heads spat back.

"Full dog demon?" Kaede said, mostly a statement to herself.

The water serphant slightered around the Kaede and Rin, each face looking straight into the faces of the two humans while the middle head spoke.

"Yes, that bastard dog demon recently killed our master and destoyed our island," spoken from the mouth of the middle of the three heads, bits of vemon leaking from it's mouth.

"We've been tracking the mutt's scent, and it has led us to this village, tell us where he is!" they all shouted, "get in the way of our revenge, and you shall all suffer our wrath!"

The enormous tail of the serphant struck the ground and the earth shaddered around the village. Some men of the village began to head to the demon, in hopes of saving the head priestess and her young ward.

"Foolish humans!" shouted the serphant as it's tail slammed against the ground again, and all the men fell from the serphant's earthquake. "Dog demon, where is the dog demon!"

"Could he mean..does that mean?" Rin thought, until suddently a groggy voice brought her eyes into the direction of the stone staircase. There and behold much to Rin's surprise was Jaken laying flat on his face.

Before when the the ground started to shake the imp fell from the top of the staircase where he was trying to get back to his master. The stairs weren't short, and it certainly weren't made of feathers.

"Master Jaken!" Rin shouted, which also got Kaede to look in the direction of the fallen imp. Jaken was down, although he still managed to hear every word of the beast. Jaken stood up, and spoke to himself, "Could that dragon mean the island that Lord Sesshomaru destroyed not to long ago?"

"Why that sneaky fool, how was master Sesshomaru suppose to catch his sent that day with all the sea water that surrounded the battlefield," Jaken stated aloud, then the sound of Rin's voice brought him to look into her direction.

"Rin," Jaken called to her. When all three of the serphant's heads looked at him Jaken cowared in fear, wondering where his Lord was.

"Jaken, this creature is looking for a dog demon," Kaede shouted to him. Suddenly Rin spoke out which got the serphants's attention on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, he's here isn't he?" she said directing her question to Jaken. There was no mistake, she thought, if Jaken was near then her Lord was too. Where was he though?

"Of course he is you foolish...aaahhh," he screamed as the serphant's body began to move and head over to Rin.

"You know of his whereabouts girl, and you never told us," they shreeked as the middle head's fangs were in line with Rin's whole body. "Rin!" Kaede, and Jaken shouted.

Rin looked in horror at the fangs were coming her way to attack her, and there was only one thought she had in her mind. The one name she could never stop thinking off, even in her moment of death.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

Rin waited for the strike to happen, but it never did, and when she opened her eyes she saw a flash of green blind her for a second. The moment she was able to see again, she saw the person who's name she whispered in her dreams floating above her.

Sesshomaru had slaughtered the middle demon's head off, which left the other two in aggonizing pain as the serphants body slithered away from the girl. Sesshomaru's attack didn't take much out of him, it was only his claws he used. After he striked he jumped back and stood on the red wooden structure that hung over the stone staircase.

"Lord...Sesshomaru," Rin whispered, knowing he heard her. From the moment she saw him she could not take her eyes away. Every move he made she watched him like a hawk. Not knowing when or if she would ever see him again she stared at him like a starving beast wanting to fill it's hunger. His boots, his armor, his wardrobe, his fur, his long silver white hair, his magenta striped cheeks, his blue cresent moon, his...

She paused from her thoughts, as she noticed it was his golden soft sunset eyes that that were now looking back at was looking at her the way she remembered him to do. His eyes softening just a tad, but it was so much more to Rin. His usual static warrior eyes always softened just a bit to her, just like tha day at her Lord's castle. Also...just like the day he left her in the village.

Rin felt tears coming to her eyes, until the words he spoke to her the day they parted ways came into her mind.

"Don't cry," was what he said, Rin could almost even feel his hand to her cheek, just as he had done that day.

Rin forced the tears back as she did nothing more then lock eyes with her Lord. Soon she found a smile was forming on her lips as well. She had got what she wanted most, to be able to see him again. It didn't matter at the moment if it was only just this once, to her she finally got to see the demon she had missed so much and thought about so much. Even loved...she thought.

Yes, despit everything she still loved her Lord Sesshomaru, how exactly she did not know, she was still too young. Yet she loved him, she still loved him so much and she did her best to express that through her eyes.

"You insolent wretch," The reamining heads of the serphants said as they slighered there body to Sesshomaru. "You will pay for killing out master," the beast lunged itselft torward Sesshomaru and he had to break eye contact from Rin for a mere second to take care of the pest.

With one slash from his poisionous claws the serphant was split in two and it's body crumbled from the attack. "Hmm," was the response Sesshomaru gave to the foolish beast, "Pathetic weakling," he thought.

He had watched the entire scene unfold from his look out spot from the trees. Even he was curious as to why the serphant was there, so he hide his presence for a while wondering where were all of Rin's so called protectors were at.

The slayers, the monk, even Inuyasha, none of their scents could be picked up in the village. Now Sesshomaru was starting to have his doubts, and wonder if Rin's safety truely was better off in the village.

Then again it was him that the serphant was after in the first place. If he had only been able to pick up their scents sooner none of this would of happened.

Feeling responsible for the whole situation, Sesshomaru was ready to take out the weakling. Although, he honestly could care less what happened to the villagers, or the village itself. If the priestess was on the verge of dying he suppose he would have saved her considering Rin's growing fondness for the old woman. As far as Jaken went, the imp should be able to take care of himself. Sesshomaru didn't give him that staff for nothing.

He could hardly care about what was happening to the village itself or the other humans. It's not like he was some hero saving people at there first cry for help. He was a demon, even he used to be the cause of humans blood shed and death.

Yet the moment _she _was attacked, no other thought ran through his head then to spring into action. His entire plan of not being seen was ruined, and for some reason...he didn't care.

Now he stood, eyes locked with Rin's, and the pathetic creature vanquished.

"Sesshomaru," Kaede called out, making more of a statement then a question. "What buisness do yae have here?" she then asked.

"How about a show of gratitiude,"Jaken complained, knowing that if it wasn't for Rin being in danger they all would of been worm chow.

"My Lord went though alot of trouble to get Rin here a gift, then he slays the demon that was destroying your village, the least you can do is express your thanks."

The whole time Jaken spoke Sesshomaru and Rin still held there eyes to one another, as if they were having a silent conversation spoken only through there pupils. The mention of Rin's gift though brought Sesshomaru to break eye contact and look over to his big mouth of a servant.

"Let's go," he spoke out, and then tuned to face the opposite direction of the village. There was nothing more he really needed to say to Rin, everything he could of said the girl already knew.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out as he rushed into the direction that Sesshomaru headed into. Rin watched as Sesshomaru left, a slight frown forming on her face, but the mention of a gift is what drove her to head straight into the hut with Kaede following.

The moment Rin walked in, a bright color drew her eyes to the silk wardrobe that rested on the wooden floor. Her eyes went wide, and she let out a small gasp as she quickly went over to pick up the kimono.

Her eyes roamed over the pretty pruple and lavender color, and her hands ran across the rich silk material, there was also a dark red obi that came along with it.

It was all so beautiful, the color, the material, the design, everything was absolutely perfect.

Kaede stepped beside her, "My my, that is certainly a fine looking kimono child," she said. "Yae must be truely happy to recieve such an expensive gift."

Rin didn't take her eyes off her gift, and after a few moments she finally spoke out.

"No," she said, and Kaded looked at her in confusion.

"It is not to yae liking," she asked the girl, and Rin tilted her head down so her face was out of view.

"It's not that," she answered.

When the girl finally looked up, Kaede was surprised to see tears running down Rin's cheeks. She was about to ask yet another question until Rin flashed her the happiest smile Kaede had ever seen the girl give. With Rin's happy eyes closed sweetly and a smile forming her lips that it made her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Lady Kaede," Rin started out through teary yet happy sobs. "Lady Kaede he did miss me, he didn't forgot about me," Rin cried out as she clutched the kimono to her chest.

To Rin it didn't matter how expensive the gift was, it didn't even matter to her if it was anything to her liking. Her Lord still thought about her. He must have if to go out of his way to get her something. Many nights she wept at the thought of him forgetting about her, thinking perhaps she was simply garbage in his mind now.

His gift to her erased all those horrible thoughts from her mind, and left her with only the happy thought that even after they parted she still meant something to that wandering dog demon. Just as he still meant so much to her.

Kaede heard Inuyasha's voice from outside, thinking it was about time he returned, and left Rin to her happy thoughts as she went to go and meet with the half demon.

Meanwhile out a distant forest glade, Sesshomaru used all of his sences to pick up on how Rin was responding torward her gift. When the scent of tears came he was almost struck with the fact that perhaps she did not like it. Although thanks to his sensitive ears he heard every word Rin said as well, and knew then that the girl was happy.

Sesshomaru looked back on the days events. From forcing himself to go into a human village, a silk shop, than to the large amount of money he paid for Rin's gift. Then he looked back on how recently he just saved a human village all for the sake of one human girl, and of how his plans of being hidden and unknown to the rest of the village especially Rin was completely demolished.

A long day indeed, he even found himself more tired now then when battling his enemies throughout the day. Sesshomaru took in Rin's scent of tears, and with the words she spoke out he had a good feeling she was smiling.

Despite everything he had to go through, how was it that a young human girl could make him conclude that it was all worth it.

The next day Kaede headed out on her usual chores and routine, and behind her walked a young girl dressed in the finest wardrobe throughout the village. Rin looked down to her beautiful new kimono and smiled at the thought of who gave it to her. And for the first time she had no doubt if her smile was fake or not.

For the first time since she started her life in the village she was truely very happy, with a true happy smile showing on her face to prove it.

**Finally, im done. I did enjoy writing this, and I hope you all enjoy reading it, but now I can't wait to start on my next story. I still have a few plans to make storied of when Rin is still young, but it won't be too many I just don't want to make a story go from when she is a child to a woman I want to show some detail of what happens in between simple as that**. **So thanks for reading and don't forget to comment. Until next time!**


End file.
